Aslfur
|Base ID = }} Aslfur is a Nord Steward in Morthal. Background Aslfur is the Steward and husband of Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and lives with her in Highmoon Hall in Morthal. He is also the father to Idgrod the Younger and Joric. Personality He is very dutiful and protective of the Jarl, both as her Steward and husband, he is concerned with people bothering the Jarl with their petty concerns and states that his only concern is keeping his wife safe. Interactions Bounty Quests Aslfur can give a bounty quest if asked for work and can also give rewards for completed bounty quests in the hold. Gorm If Gorm is killed, Aslfur will send the Dragonborn a letter thanking them for doing it. After receiving the note, the Dragonborn can speak to Aslfur and mention the note. Aslfur will acknowledge he sent the note, and will tell the Dragonborn this conversation never happened. Civil War If the Dragonborn supports the Stormcloaks in Civil War and completes "The Battle for Fort Snowhawk," or exchanges Morthal in "Season Unending," Aslfur and the rest of Morthal's court will be exiled to Solitude and can be found in the Blue Palace. Conversations Morthal's Concerns Jorgen: "What's the Jarl going to do about it?" Thonnir: "How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes?" Aslfur: "Please, enough already! I have told Jarl of your concerns. She'll look after you all. Please, go back to your business." Jorgen: "We have no need for wizards in our midst!" Thonnir: "Morthal has enough problems as it is!" Jorgen: "Bah, its no use. Let's get back to it then." Idgrod Ravencrone and Aslfur Idgrod Ravencrone: "The people still doubt me, don't they." Aslfur: "No, not at all. It's just..." Idgrod Ravencrone: "It does not surprise me. They do not share in what I see, and I cannot explain it to them." Aslfur: "Just guide them well, and all will work out." Idgrod Ravencrone: "I have never doubted that, husband." Aslfur: "Have you made a decision about Falion?" Idgrod Ravencrone: "What decision is there to be made? I allowed him to live here. I stand by that." Aslfur: "Yes, but there are concerns. Rumors that he's up to something." Idgrod Ravencrone: "We are all up to something, my dear. All is as it should be." Idgrod Ravencrone: "What troubles you, husband?" Aslfur: "What? Oh, nothing. All is well." Idgrod Ravencrone: "What troubles you, husband?" Aslfur: "It's Joric. I fear his condition is worse. He calls out in his sleep sometimes. I've heard Falion's name. What does it mean?" Idgrod Ravencrone: "Joric will be what Joric will be. Give it time." Jonna and Aslfur Jonna: "When are you gonna do somethin' to help Falion? Stop people sayin' things about him?" Aslfur: "You have to understand, his presence here has caused... Well, it's difficult for the people to get used to." Jonna: "They got used to Idgrod just fine, didn't they? So what's the difference?" Aslfur: "Yes, well. Perhaps you're right." Aslfur: "How's business?" Jonna: "Very funny." Aslfur: "No, I... I was just asking." Jonna: "It's as bad as ever." Dialogue General :What was that argument outside the Hall? "Ah, you saw that, did you? Life in Morthal has been troubled lately. The people are uncertain, restless. They merely look to the Jarl for leadership." :What's going wrong in Morthal? "There's news of rebellion against the Empire. Strange noises have been heard in the marshes at night. And then, the tragedy with Hroggar's home. The men simply seek wisdom. Everything will be fine." :Morthal seems like a quiet little town. "That's what many here wanted. A quiet life in a quiet place, without the noise or the trouble of a city. Now some worry this wizard, Falion, will foul it all up." Quotes *''"We're safe here now. But what of Morthal?"'' —When exiled *''"The Empire brought stability, assurance to the people of Morthal, even if they didn't appreciate it. Now what do they have?"'' —When exiled *''"I fear for what this change will do to my family."'' —When exiled *''"I do what I can to see that Idgrod's time isn't wasted, and that she only has to deal with important matters."'' —When initiating conversation *''"If you've business with the jarl, I'd ask that you speak to me first."'' —When initiating conversation *''"Too many bother my wife with their petty problems, and then don't even understand the advice she gives them."'' —When initiating conversation *''"The only thing that matters to me is keeping my wife safe. I won't let anyone harm her."'' —When initiating conversation Appearances * de:Aslfur es:Aslfur pl:Aslfur ru:Асльфур Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters